


Sunday Paper

by loaver



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Gen, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, this is probably so bad but here, why did I write this, why yuuri why, yuuri i thought u loved him, yuuri no, yuuri pls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10118054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loaver/pseuds/loaver
Summary: "Did you hear? Viktor's missing. The whole skating world is in tears."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was an assignment for literature and I just changed the names and some of the events so I'm not sure if I can call this 100% unbeta-ed

Yuuri closes the basement door softly, index finger tapping against the empty glass in his hand and sending rhythmic clinks echoing through the basement. "Did you hear? Viktor's missing. It's awful- the whole skating world is in tears." 

The man sitting in the corner turns his tired eyes towards Yuuri as he reads snippets of the Sunday paper.

>   
>  “ _Fellow skaters and coaches are in shock after the disappearance of five-time Grand Prix Final gold medalist and Olympic champion, Viktor Nikiforov._ ”  
>  “ _‘This has never happened before. All these years, I've worried that it would, but Vitya's a smart boy. He would have known what to do,’ says Yakov Feltsman, Nikiforov's coach. 'He said goodbye to everyone in the rink, loud as usual, but then he didn't show up for practice the next day, and the next.’_ ”  
>  “ _Police continue to search St. Petersburg for Russia's champion as news of his mysterious disappearance spreads in the skating world._ ”  
> 

"Wow. They sure love kissing up to Russia's top figure skater." Yuuri muses dryly, opening the basement's refrigerator. He retrieves a milk jug from a shelf and pours its contents into the glass. His slippers shuffle against the floor as he approaches the man in the corner, who struggles against his bonds.

Tight lengths of rope wrap around his wrists and ankles tied to bolts in the basement's wall. "You have a sick sense of humor," he rasped, eyes boiling with murderous intent as he throws himself at the dark-haired man. He's stopped by chains clanking and the tightening of rope.

"But it's really funny, isn't it? The _exact thing_ your parents, your coach- _everyone, really_ \- used to warn you about as a child happening to you as an adult. Hiding in an alley and striking the pressure point in the neck is still a good method, apparently- I never expected you to be so..."

Yuuri smiles, and it's beautiful and blinding but full of the wrong emotions. " _Easy._ You really _are_ full of surprises." Yuuri comes closer, and the man stops struggling, hangs his head as Yuuri sets the glass on the floor, by his left hand. He catches his hostage staring at him through silver locks of hair, matted with days of sweat and dirt. 

"Here's your milk, Viktor."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri likes to think he's slick. 
> 
> He is. 
> 
> He has to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here, take my barely beta-ed 3 AM word-vomit. yuuri still avoids the subject as long as possible in this lmao

Yuuri likes to think he's slick. 

He is. 

He has to be, since he's kidnapped Viktor Nikiforov and has him in his basement. 

Underneath it all, Yuuri also likes to think that somewhere, buried deep within the darkest depths of his soul, there’s a remnant or two of the person he used to be. Sometimes in his dreams he can see his twelve-year old self happily going about his day. Dream Yuuri attends school, skates, begs for a puppy, and admires Viktor. Dream Yuuri is innocent, blissfully unaware and blind to the future. Dream Yuuri fades away before Yuuri can find it in him to care about the meaning of his dreams, but on occasion, the doe-eyed man wonders if he would have followed his ambitions, given the chance. 

Maybe, in another lifetime. 

There's a thud stemming from the basement that Yuuri hears from the second floor bedroom of his home. Ah. Time to greet the guest, he thinks sleepily. He forces himself to brush his teeth and shower, dressing for the day in muted tones. Yuuri peeks in before entering. 

“Good morning. I see you've regained your strength.”

The vicious satisfaction Yuuri gets from seeing Viktor look like he’s been caught red-handed is a sick, intoxicating euphoria all on its own, and a cruel grin splits his face. The silver-haired man tugs against his bonds, reaching at Yuuri with fingernails that _definitely weren't that sharp last night._ “Hmm. If you stop trying to claw at me, I'll bring you breakfast.”

The older man glares at him. “ _Why_ are you doing this,” he grinds out. He wants an explanation, if that wasn't obvious enough. 

Like hell Yuuri’s going to give it to him, though. “It's going to get cold if you don't make a decision.”

A moment passes, and Yuuri watches Viktor sink to the futon that he’d thrown at him a few days prior. “I’ll be right back, then.”

He disappears through the door, and the creaky staircase announces his re-arrival. He’s cooked a good meal, one that's meant to fight the malnutrition Yuuri had almost forgotten about. _One needs to feed their captives,_ he chastises himself. He hands the plate to Viktor, who takes it with downcast eyes and a grunt. “What was that?”

“I said, _I appreciate it._ ”

“Don't get too used to it,” Yuuri replies. 

Yuuri turns and heads up the staircase. He likes to think that the sound of the spoon scraping the bowl must mean Viktor likes the meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened, Yuuri?

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry


End file.
